Nana's Letter To Papa
by sephjnr
Summary: Three years after the end of the story, Nana misses her beloved Papa and writes a short letter to him saying what she's done since, and what she feels she has to do.


Disclaimer- I don't own any Elfen Lied characters whatsoever. But if I did, I'd keep Nana on my sofa with a decent milkshake. 

This is my first Elfen Lied piece, and it's about Nana, aged 10/20, writing a letter to the late Chief Kurama. Although this follows the Anime continuity (I haven't read the Manga), I write this assuming Lucy died on the bridge fighting the guards. And here be SPOILERS, arrrr. If you haven't seen the whole series yet, why the bloody hell not?

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

Papa,It's been 3 years, and I've missed you every day.

I turned 10 last week, and the only thing I hate about being 10 is that my arms and legs look waay too small for me now. My friends say I look like a real woman now but I sure don't feel like it, haha. Kids in school know that I don't have normal limbs like them, but they don't have a clue how I lost them, and I don't think they need a clue. Hell, they still make fun of me because I won't take my headband off, ever. Not even in the shower, and your tie's starting to get mouldy because of it- I'd better wear something else because that's the only thing you gave me to keep.

What's worst though is that I'm still a girl yet people call me a woman all the time. They walk up to me asking me if I've got a job yet, and I keep telling them I'm only 10 years old. It's something I have to put up with, because I have to avoid forever the only people who know the truth, or it will all be for nothing. That will not happen. I'll tell you why in a bit.

The last thing I remember about that night was that horrible explosion that made you and… ugh… that other girl disappear. Kohta tells me Lucy took on more guards, and I'm the only person who knows she finally lost but he says nothing about it. What he doesn't know is that she's been standing at our front gate ever since, never tiring, always watching, sometimes weeping. I talk to her every day when I get the time and she says she's fine. But I know she isn't, she's lying. It's funny really, Kohta told me once it was just one little lie that drove her insane, and now that's all she ever does. Looks like since that night she's learned that people don't always lie to cause pain.

I learned that myself when she took my arms and legs from me, Papa. They told you to kill me, and then I thought that was right- you'd told me once upon a time that your master isn't as forgiving as you, and I could tell that he'd had enough of me. Then, that was it- I'd tried my best and I was ready to let it all go, just for you.

But now that's changed, Papa. I'm not ready for that anymore. Yuka told me she thought I was aging too fast, and I believe her. I don't know if I can stop that from happening, but there is just one thing I have to do- make your 'master' pay. I've met someone at school who says she knows who I am, and that I'm in danger. She told me her name is Arakawa, and that she'd ran away from my home as she knows the terrible truth of what He wants to do. I know where to find her, though- I just hope I can talk to her again before they find her and cause her pain. You would never have asked me to do this, Papa, but it must be done- it's not like I want to tear him like Lucy tore me, and it's not like I want to kill people like she did so well. I went through hell itself because you told me you loved me, and even now that I still have much of a life to forget about it, I am ready to go through so much more so that the other kids at home don't have to.

Wow, Papa, this is really heavy stuff. Maybe I am going crazy. That other girl must have slammed my head far too hard on that bridge. I didn't listen too hard at the temple 'cause I was just catching my breath, but didn't you say that you wanted to love her too? … no, I can't worry about that, that's only going to mess up my head even more. It was my 7th Birthday the day after and none of us remembered, not even me.

I'll stop at that. I'll be telling Lucy what I want to do next after I burn this for you to read… I should burn it, right? I don't know where you are, and I hope you and your daughter are happy. Perhaps we'll be talking again soon enough, unless Lucy finds a way to slap some sense into me, hahaha. If I've said any bad words, I'm sorry- I managed to sneak 'hell' in there somewhere.

Love as always,

Nana Aged 10 (or 20 depending on who you'll believe)


End file.
